


Resolution

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 10, finale speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Season 10 Finale, the three confront Metatron, and the advent of an old friend of Cas proves decisive. In more ways that one.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Consciousness slowly returned, and Dean was almost loath to open his eyes and see the carnage around him. His head was still spinning after that last encounter with Metatron, and the last thing he could remember was the smarmy angel standing over him, telling him he would never be free of the Mark.

He tentatively opened his eyes slightly, and squinted across the room, then winced. He was apparently still upside-down from where he had been thrown trying to reach Cas’ stolen grace, and seeing a dark room at that angle made his headache even worse. He groaned as he pulled himself upright, then slowly opened his eyes again.

Mercifully Sam and Cas were there, both rumpled (though in Cas’ case, it was hard to tell) but both seemingly alive. There was also a woman who looked as if she had stepped straight out of Ugly Victorian Dresses Weekly, but years of supernatural encounters meant Dean could feel the power radiating from her even at this distance. She looked mildly amused, a look which Dean knew did not bode well. Almost as bad as his brother’s ‘Something really bad had happened and I am trying not to show it in my face and failing miserably’ look. 

“Sam!” he grunted. “What happened?”

His brother gestured to where there was a sticky black mark on the floor some distance away. 

“Metatron”, he said with a shrug. 

Dean knew instantly that the horribly-dressed woman was responsible for whatever had befallen the deranged angel. He swallowed hard.

“This is Miss Gorringe”, Cas said, clearly assuming that Dean was about to say something inappropriate. “She is the Librarian.”

Dean could hear the capital letter.

“So Metadouche forgot to pay his late fees?” he quipped. 

Miss Gorringe did something that, if one had been feeling charitable, might have gone some way towards qualifying as a smile.

“Worse”, she said. “He lied to me about his reason for borrowing a reference book on closing the gates of Heaven. Lying is a Bad Thing.”

Dean gulped as he stared at what remained of his nemesis. In turning so to do, he suddenly realized something. The Mark had gone. He stared incredulously at his shoulder.

“It’s gone!” he exclaimed dumbly. 

It should have been a great thing, but the worried looks on his brother’s and the angel’s face suggested there might be more to matters. 

“All right”, he sighed. “What’s gone wrong this time?”

“Nothing is wrong as such”, Miss Gorringe said, with a near-smile that silently terrified Dean. “Dear Castiel here obviously forgot his time working in the Library, and only recently had the good sense to seek out my advice on the removal of unwanted marks. I of course immediately pointed out that the Mark of Cain cannot be removed if it was accepted voluntarily.”

She paused.

“However”, she went on, “it is, at the end of the day, just a mark. And as such, it is bound by the rules of all such, including the one that any prior and major claim takes precedence. All Castiel had to do was to assert his own claim on you, and the Mark had to leave.”

Dean opened and shut his mouth several times before he could find the right words.

“And that was all?” he almost yelled. “All I went through, and he just had to put his own mark back on me?”

Miss Gorringe gave him a look which somehow stated ‘I have ended people for less rudeness than that”, and Dean shuddered. He looked down, and sure enough, the hand-print was back on his skin. He turned to the angel.

“You didn’t know, I suppose”, he said ruefully.

Castiel looked away.

“I…. suspected”, he admitted. “But it was a last resort, Dean. I wanted to try anything else, because you…. well….”

He trailed off. Dean’s bad feeling began to get worse.

“What does this ‘claiming’ thing mean?” he asked warily.

“Castiel has claimed you as his mate”, Miss Gorringe said dryly.

She obviously had a sense of humor, for a full whiskey glass promptly appeared right next to Dean. It was not full for long.

“Mated?” he squeaked (it was a manly squeak).

“I knew he would not take it well”, Castiel said sadly to Sam. 

“Just you wait until he has to give birth to your little destiels!” Sam grinned. 

Dean was about to snap at him when he saw how hurt Castiel was looking. A thought suddenly struck him.

“What about your grace?” he asked.

“I have it back”, Castiel said, “although it will take a long time to fully recharge. I had to use some of it when claiming you, otherwise in your state the Mark’s drain on you may have killed you. I could never let that happen.”

It wasn’t just Miss Gorringe standing there, and the thought that she might well end Dean if he upset the clearly worried angel just now. Castiel had always been there for him, and despite some terrible mistakes, had always tried to do what was right. He deserved better than Dean whining and complaining just now.

“Let’s get back to our rooms upstairs”, Sam said with a grin. “I assume you two will want to share?”

“Indeed”, Castiel said sonorously. “And Dean and I will be doing our First Mating tonight, Sam. It will take at least twelve hours, so you may wish to obtain lodgings elsewhere.”

Dean gulped. Seriously, this was his life?


End file.
